lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Dorna Hale
Dorna Hale is the daughter of Slynt, and Sasha Hale making her a member of House Hale through her father, and a member of House Scorpian through her mother. Dorna Hale has one sibling in the form of Hostella Hale of whom was her twin but died during an accidental drowning which Dorna holds no hatred over but her cousin Jasper has resented and nearly hated his old best friend Edward for his part in the death. Dorna, and Hostella Hale were born the twin children of Slynt, and Sasha Hale of which was an extremely rich household and thus during their youth the two twin sisters were ravished with gifts, and this made Dorna somewhat feel that she was above others but Hostella was more grounded. Their mother died during their birth thus leaving the two sisters alone to be raised by their grandfather following the death of their father shortly after his return from the War in France. She became adopted into the closer family of Jasper Hale as to protect her from having to be sent to the lands of House Scorpian and during this time she and her sister became extremely close to Jasper of whom became like their brother. Upon the ending of William's coma and the return of Edward Cullen her life changed dramatically when she accompanied her sister to the underwater pools of Lucerne and during this her sister would drown. The death of her sister destroyed the relationship between Edward and Jasper of whom the latter would blame for Hostella's death as she was only there trying to be closer to Edward despite being afraid of water and unable to swim. History Early History Dorna Hale was born the twin child of Slynt, and Sasha Hale of which was an extremely rich household and thus during her youth she was ravashed with gifts. Her mother died during their birth thus leaving her alone following the death of their father shortly after his return from the War in France. She became adopted into the closer family of Jasper Hale as to protect her from having to be sent to the lands of House Scorpian and during this time she and her sister became extremely close to Jasper of whom became like their brother. Upon the ending of William's coma and the return of Edward Cullen her life changed dramatically when she accompanied her sister to the underwater pools of Lucerne and during this her sister would drown. The death of her sister destroyed the relationship between Edward and Jasper of whom the latter would blame for Hostella's death as she was only there trying to be closer to Edward despite being afraid of water and unable to swim. Death of Hostella Hale Following the exiting of William from his coma the inter-relationships within the Shadow Council declined as both Jasper, Leven, and to a certain extent blamed Edward for being unable to get William out of the coma. This belief was held due to Bill Lovie feeding them this information through those loyal to him that Edward had learned how to use the spells needed but was hoping that William wouldn't wake up so he could regain his position before he left. Already jelously had sprung amongst the group after he woke up, and when Leven, and William left for Nortburg to spend time there recuperating the other three members of the Shadow Council would find little time for Edward basically abandoning him. While Emmett, and Jasper ignored him like the plague it was Edward that grew close to Hostella Hale as at this point Tanya Denali was still mad at him so the two became romantic. This romance was the first love of Hostella but for Edward this may have been the first truly selfish act of his life as he still loved Tanya but not getting her made him use somewhat the love of Hostella for him. Edward was by this point extremely lonely and begin taking to going to the underground lake to swim. Hundreds went there each day to swim in the water that was warmed by hot springs, but he was a talented swimmer and went to one of the more secluded and deeper sections of the lake, and it was there that Hostella followed him. Wanting to spend time with him Hostella followed him after learning where he was from his father, and upon arriving she watched him from the lakeshore to scared to go in. She would slip and fall into the water without anyone around knowing and she would be unable to swim and drowned in the water. As Edward swam out of the water he found her lifeless body in the water and his screams alerted the crowd to the situation. Jasper arrived with Dorna and seeing her fallen body being carried away by gaurds of House Hale who had arrived first he demanded his friend tell him what had happened. Sobbing with tears Edward told him that he was swimming and she must have attempted to come see him and drown trying. The two would get into a fight which was broken up by the onlookers but Jasper yelled every painful thing he could think of at Edward. They carried her away and I don't know when but I fell to my knees. I felt an arm go to my shoulder and looked to see my father gently rubbing my shoulder trying to make me feel better. It didn't work. I wanted to die. I wanted to escape all the pain of it all, and I wondered briefly looking at the water if Hostella had it right. She was free of it all now. Looking around I saw the shocked onlookers all wanting a look at the poor dead Lady that had perished in her persuit of love. They all stared at me and it brought me back to how Harry must have felt back in Hogwarts. Everyone staring at you, and as they do you know in your heart they are split in why. Some hate you. Some love you. This split broke me into pieces in this moment, and he dealt with it every day of his life. I watched as the crowd parted and through the opening one of my closest friends in the entire world stepped out in Jasper. Holding his cousin Dorna by the arm I saw the hope leave his eyes as he saw them carrying her away. I suppose everyone wants to believe in that moment that their loved one has somehow survived the fate that awaited them. Noone runs to these scenes believing their loved one is dead. Jasper walked painfully towards me and I brought him into a hug as he cried. It had been so long since we had been anything other then enemies, and seeing him so broken made me realize how much we all had meant to eachother. Leaving had lost me everything, and seeing the four of them now showed me how truly departed from the group I was. He cried for a few minutes while my father ushered people away, and then suddenly he pulled back staring me while wiping the tears from his eyes."Why was she here?" I knew what he meant as he spoke the words. He wanted me to explain to him why his beloved cousin was dead following me to the lake. Everyone knew she was afraid of the water, and everyone knew she was quite smitten with me. "What the hell was she doing here." He moved closer to me, and I didn't need to know him well to know my anwser wasn't going to mean much. "She must have come to see me Jasper." "And where were you."He held back a tear as he spoke the words, but I could see his hands clench by his side. I saw Emmett come into my vision and where I should have felt comofrted by a friend arriving, I had little illusions where Emmett would side if the chips fell. "I didn't know she was here." "You should have though." "Yes." He didn't wait another second. Didn't ask another pointless question. He just punched away with all the anger and resentment that I could feel he had been struggling with. He was strong. The first punch knocked me to the ground and I felt my shoulder twist as I hit hard against a rock. Jasper moved in and hit me again one more time before my father stepped between absorbing another strike meant for me. After that the people around were able to grab him and pull him away. I wanted to stand there and take it. I wanted him to beat me until we were back to what we were. But life doesn't always give you what you want, and as the two of us stared at eachother both crying he was dragged away all the way still screaming at me with every ounce of hate I knew he felt for me. Family Members Relationships Category:House Hale Category:People Category:Human Category:Visigoth Category:House Scorpian